bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brett Collins
Brett Collins is a houseguest on Big Brother 1 (MATT DB). Game Summary Week 1: Brett started off very under the radar. Besides his close friendship with Jennifer, he did not form any truly strong bonds in the House. At the eviction, he voted in the minority against Anna, since he hated her much more than Francesca, the other nominee. Week 2: Brett continued to fly under the radar, especially since the entire House agreed to backdoor Simon. He joined the rest of the House in voting to evict Simon on eviction night. Week 3: Brett supported Tanner's plan of blindsiding James this week, bonding really well with him and Kyle. The three of them, along with Jennifer, formed a sort of unofficial alliance together. At the eviction, Brett followed his ally's wishes and the majority of the House by voting to evict James. Week 4: Brett's closest friend and ally, Jennifer, won HOH this week, practically making him immune for the week. Together, they decided to target the showmance of Alex and Lily. Because of this, Brett voted with the majority again, evicting Alex from the House. Week 5: Brett continued to stay under the radar this week as Earl nominated Isabella and Lily for eviction. When Isabella shocked the House with her secret POV, Brett's ally, Tanner, ended up on the block as the replacement and the target. Brett voted against Lily, forcing a 4-4 tie against Tanner; however, Earl cast the deciding vote to send Tanner home. Immediately afterwards, Lily won HOH and nominated Kyle, another ally of Brett's, alongside Anna. Jennifer won the POV, but decided not to use it to keep Brett off the block. Brett then voted in the majority to evict Anna from the House. Week 6: Quinn won HOH and almost nominated him and Jennifer; however, she decided instead to go after Isabella, keeping Brett off the block for another week. Brett won the POV and decided not to use it to keep his allies off the block; he then voted in the majority to evict Isabella from the House. Week 7: With Jennifer in power again, Brett's safety was practically guaranteed. He suggested for her to nominate Quinn alongside Earl to break up the powerful duo, but she followed Kyle's advice in nominating Earl alongside Nick; this left Brett slightly annoyed, feeling that Jennifer listened to Kyle more than him. At the end of the week, Brett voted in the majority against Earl as planned. Week 8: Brett was in trouble this week after Nick won HOH. Soon, Brett found himself on the block alongside Jennifer, his closest ally. This nomination, his first of the season, quickly caused him to become paranoid of his allies' intentions. Later on in the week, after Quinn decided against using the Power of Veto to save himself or Jennifer, he heard Jennifer call Kyle a better ally than him. This caused Brett to explode at Jennifer; he later made up a lie about Jennifer talking smack to ensure her eviction over him. He survived the eviction 3-1, but still felt unsure of his safety in the game. Luckily, he amended his alliance with Jennifer and Kyle and, when Kyle won the DE HOH, he managed to stay off the block. He voted in the majority to evict Quinn that night. Week 9: Brett won his first HOH this week, keeping the power within his alliance with Kyle. He decided to nominate Lily and Nick, with the goal of breaking up the Lily/Corinne pair. However, various events throughout the week led Brett to wonder if Corinne had a closer relationship with Nick than with Lily. In the end, though, Brett stuck with his guns and decided against using the POV to change the nominations. He wondered if he and Kyle should vote Nick out instead, but ultimately, Lily was evicted by a 2-0 vote. Week 10: Brett felt a little more nervous this week than weeks past, as Nick finally usurped his alliance of power after two consecutive HOH reigns. Sure enough, Brett found himself on the block after winning a car in a luxury competition. However, he believed that Corinne would vote to evict Kyle over him for being a bigger threat. In a shocking twist of fate, though, Corinne instead voted to evict Brett from the game, entirely for personal reasons. Player History - Big Brother 1 (MATT DB) Competition History Voting History Head of Household History Category:Fanon Contestants Category:MATT DB's Contestants